


Progress

by Hotgitay



Series: Waves [2]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Follow up to wavesThe day after Robert exposed his vulnerability to Lucas they chat about what happened





	Progress

It was the day after Robert had his break down, he spent the night fighting to go to sleep. Eventually he fell asleep sooner than he expected to, but that was beside the point.

His mom had called him earlier. They talked for a few hours, she was telling him about his niece Grace passing a test in her social studies class. He made a comment along the lines of him being proud of her and telling his mom to give Grace a hug from him. 

He was worried about disappointing his lover. Knowing that Lucas had been divorced twice before, his biggest fear, aside from losing him, would be that this relationship wouldn’t work out and they’d get divorced and never speak to each other ever again. Or even worse, he’d go back to hating him again. He knew it wouldn’t happen, he had to remind himself that it wouldn’t happen, especially to them. Their love that they shared and their bond with each other was too strong to be broken down like that.

The anxiety had been eating him alive yet again, but this time he was able to cope with it. He let it not get to him, finding courage in the damn silence, becoming courageous in opening up about his feelings to his partner.

Lucas felt movement, the fabric of the bedspread that bestowed their bed rustled slightly, as his arm hung over on top of Robert's chest.

“Good morning beautiful.” He uttered sheepishly, still sorta sleepy. 

They were on the living room floor for hours together, just talking to each other last night. It took them a while to get off of the floor, but they did and went to bed together, eager to catch some much needed sleep. 

“What’s wrong? You can tell me, I want to help you.” Lucas asked him, picking up on the small movements his lover was making, which signaled that something was wrong. Something had been bothering him and he was going to get to the bottom of it. 

“I don’t want to screw this up.” Robert told Lucas as he twiddled his thumbs anxiously, feeling the weight of the stress he was under come together all at once.

“What do you mean by that? Care to elaborate for me?” Lucas asked him, raising a brow as he questioned his statement. 

“Us, I mean us. My mistake, I should have clarified what I meant, but I’m afraid of disappointing you. I know I’m nothing like your ex wives. I’m worried that you’ll grow sick and tired of me someday.” Robert sounded nervous as he said those words to him. 

“Losing you, well it would really hurt me. You’ve been my rock, I wouldn’t have been able to have had the courage to go and seek out help from a professional, which I’m thankful for. Carol is good at her job, no one else I’d rather have be my counselor except her.”

“Like I’ve said, I’m always here for you. You can always count on me. Come rain or shine, I’m yours. I’m glad I was able to help you help yourself, always a pleasure to be of service to you.” Lucas responded after listening to what Robert had to say to him.

“I know you are, thank you for reminding me so I wouldn’t forget about that. It’s just my anxiety is bringing up my worst fears, I needed to tell you so I could get it off my chest. I hardly even slept at all last night.” 

“How do you feel now?” Asked Lucas.

Robert thought it over before giving him a solid answer, wanting to be careful with his words while still getting his point across.

“Okay. I feel good now that I’ve told you. It might take a while until I can say that I’m 100 percent better, maybe even 50/50..” He paused before continuing to speak, “I don’t want to see whatever that movie was I watched ever again, I fucking hated it." He sneered in disgust when he mentioned what triggered him, breaking out a swear word, just showing how angry it made him, his eyes darkening.

Lucas reached his hand out to him, which Robert accepted, intertwining their fingers together. He liked holding hands with Lucas.

“That movie is officially banned from our house. If you hate it, then I hate it too. Fuck that movie. If we are ever watching something together  
and it makes you uncomfortable, then you can use safe words with me. If you want to stop watching it, just say stop, or I don’t want to, or turn it off, or change the channel, or if you don’t want to watch anything, that’s fine with me.”

Hearing Lucas swear made him laugh, it lightened the mood. That kindness was one of the things he loved about his partner. One of the reasons he became attracted to him in the first place was how nice and loving he was towards him. Not just that, but Lucas had a great sense of humor, he always makes him laugh.

“You’d do that for me? You have such a big heart, always wanting the best for me, always willing to accommodate just so I can be happy. You really know how to make a guy feel special, don’t you?” Robert raised a brow as he waited for a response from his partner. 

“This is progress. I’m proud of you for being able to have an open and honest conversation about your feelings with me. I’m honored that you trust me so much, I’d never take that trust for granted.” Lucas told him. 

“Thank you for being so supportive, it means a lot to me. I needed to have this talk with you. I know nothings gonna happen to us. Even though it may be one of my biggest fears, aside from things not working out, you never speaking to me again, and me going back to hating you. I want you to know that I no longer blame you for what happened to Claire.” Robert gazed over at the other man.

“I fear that sometimes too, you’re not alone in your fears. I think mine stems from how bad my previous divorces were. I was pretty unhappy in both of those two marriages, a lot of things happened to me that I’d rather tell you another time, if that’s okay with you?” Lucas shared his own fears in hopes it would show his partner that he wasn’t alone in his worries.

“It’s fine with me, I’m here for you too. I want to be your rock when things are bad. When you need someone, I’m your man. I promise you that what’s said between us will stay between the two of us. I wouldn’t betray you like that, you mean too much to me.” Robert squeezed his hand, letting his touch linger around longer. One finger lightly  rubbing against Lucas’s wedding band.

“There’s no one else I’d rather spend the rest of my life with than you, I’m very happy with you. My favorite part of the day is seeing your face and talking to you. I love the little looks we sneak each other at 19, our little lunch dates we have, it still feels new to me being with you.” Hearing those words come out of Lucas’s mouth showed him he had nothing to worry about. Their love would prevail against all odds, they were in it for long haul.

“I like working with you. I like that during break time, we have lunch together. We’ll head out to  grab a quick bite to eat, then catch dinner at a nice place over on the weekend together. Little things like that are romantic to me.” Robert told him.

“You bring out my romantic side, baby. I can’t help it when I’m around you, I want to spoil you rotten. Give you nice things, take you places, wine and dine you, make you happy.” Lucas said, his voice becoming slightly flirtatious.


End file.
